


The Hunt

by SapphireMusings



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMusings/pseuds/SapphireMusings
Summary: If you had to define Chakotay and Paris as Hunter and Prey, who would be Hunter and who would be Prey? Here’s one scenario.
Relationships: Chakotay/Tom Paris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Original Date of Publication: February 1998.

Tom looked up from the datapadd, letting it drop to his lap as he contemplated the man across the room. Chakotay’s back was to him. He sat at his desk, concentrating intently on the viewer before him. Tom sighed. Probably trying to figure out the Hirogen’s hunt flight patterns, which had thus far puzzled everyone on board _Voyager_. Thinking of hunts, however, got Tom’s mind drifting to a subject closer to home.

He lay the padd on the couch beside him and stealthily climbed to his feet, eyes never leaving the dark head bent over the terminal. Glad he had pulled his boots off earlier, Tom padded around the perimeter of the room, keeping just out of Chakotay’s visual range.

He had started to slowly move in for the kill when he saw Chakotay tense. Tom stopped dead in his tracks, holding his breath. Chakotay’s hand reached for a disk laying nearby and inserted it into the terminal’s slot. He returned his attention back to the readout of the terminal.

Slowly letting out his breath, Tom began moving forward again. He was almost within range when Chakotay’s back tensed once more and he started to turn in his chair. Tom pounced.

A surprised Chakotay ended up with an armful of Tom Paris. His chair tipped and they went over backwards. The air in Chakotay’s lungs was pushed out in a loud _oof!_ as he hit the deck and then Tom landed atop him. He had no time to catch his breath before Tom’s lips began nuzzling at his neck. Lips moved up to nibble at his ear and then to his left temple, tracing a heated path across the tattoo and over to the other temple and back across the eyelids. Tom’s lips sizzled a trail down Chakotay’s face to hover over his lips, leaving them untouched.

Disappointed, Chakotay opened his eyes. Blue eyes stared into his, twinkling with a mischievous light that had a dangerous flame lurking in the background, waiting to be ignited.

“You want me,” Tom said in a low voice that sounded suspiciously like a contented lion’s purr. “Say it. You want me.”

Chakotay tried to move and realized that not only did Tom have him pinned with his body but he was holding his wrists in a strong grasp above his head. _No time for this tonight_ , an inner voice warned him. _You want him. Just admit it and give in. Let him have you._

After one brief attempt at a struggle to free himself, he froze, like prey caught in his predator’s sights. “I want you.” Chakotay’s voice came out half-strangled, all his senses targeted on the feel of the body covering his.

The hunter moved in. Lips captured lips in an all-out declaration of passion. Someone moaned. Loudly.

_Me_ , thought Chakotay in amazement. _That was me groaning._ He gave in, allowing his capture to become complete. It was a quick and painless possession.

Tom had their clothes off in record time. No preliminaries. No foreplay. Both were more than ready. Tom lifted Chakotay’s hips, heaving a pillow underneath, then their frenzied lovemaking turned tender as Tom gentled him into readiness to accept him. Chakotay’s moans turned into long and drawn-out cries of need, making Tom’s hardness ache for his lover. Tom grinned. It had been awhile since he’d seen Chakotay completely let go like this.

Chakotay drew his legs up, encouraging Tom. Tom plunged in and they rode the wave, both barely managing to stay atop the swell. Then they crested and it overtook them. They plunged into the depths of frenzied lovemaking as the full force of their passion surged forth like a tidal wave.

* * *

Deeply content, Chakotay braced himself on one arm as he traced a finger over the plains of Tom’s face, a face still flushed from their lovemaking. “It was my turn,” he said softly, mock accusation in his voice.

“I know,” sighed Tom, his voice unrepentant. “But you were so damn . . . alluring, sitting there ignoring me.”

“Alluring?” teased Chakotay. “I didn’t know you knew big words like that.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

**And the hunt continues . . .**


End file.
